User talk:Someone456/Archive 19
Is there a way to unpatrol an edit? I accidently hit the "Mark as patrolled" button of a bad edit when I was going through the revision history of a page. I am 723% cooler than Rainbow Dash (and all her fans :P) 22:51, February 25, 2015 (UTC) help posting hi! i'm a pvz fan, new to the site though, and just found a really fun glitch on the boss level of the frostbite caves :) how can i add it to the glitch entry? http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Plants_vs._Zombies_2:_It%27s_About_Time/Glitches doesn't seem to let me any help would be cool, thank you! Praepes (talk) 04:42, February 26, 2015 (UTC) How do you find the yeti zombie in pvz Thanks for telling me When I upload a avatar how come it always says no file selected? Userpage Music What was I just listening to on your userpage? XD The island is mine! MINE! 15:39, March 21, 2015 (UTC) -- [[User:Murabito|'Murabito']] [[User talk:Murabito|'is']] [[User blog:Murabito|'cute']] 15:40, March 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Suggestion How come for the almanac of records you could add the pages with the most pictures?--A Graalian (talk) 03:27, March 23, 2015 (UTC) BTW: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:307145 Real or fake?--A Graalian (talk) 03:38, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Your Evaluation System Sure thing! I totally forgot about that blog post! I'd give you a 100 :) What Candy Crush Saga Wiki did was create a page called "Voting Room" for all bureaucrats, administrators, etc., or any user seeking a position. Everyone would be allowed to edit it and sign their name underneath a score. However, the scores would be removed if the user did not provide a reason for why he/she provided his/her score in the comments section. It would be a more formal way to determine what areas the admin needs to improve on! It worked for our wiki (although the page is kind of deleted now). The system pointed out my weakness with my strengths in being a bureaucrat there. If you're interested in something like this, I could type out some more information and maybe help set it up. Someone456, I hope that you aren't offended at me putting up an inactivity tag. I still log on everyday to check my messages. With a lot of things going on here in real life with managing many wikis (I've recently earned adminship in yet a sixth wiki!), my dreams of being active and becoming an admin here are long over. This wiki is near perfect, with tiny stubs here and there; I can't find much to even add! After the levels pages (which is the bulk of my contributions with the support, neutral, and oppose templates), there's no urgent work to be done here :) Hope we can continue messaging each other from time to time! I'm glad I got to meet you! -3primetime3- (talk) 05:06, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey Is this the only wiki you use? Cheetah-shooter Ammo:(Cheese Peas) 09:32, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Hello Someone456. How do I change my username? I saw the link to ask for a change once, but I can't find it. Please help me, thanks! Snuffygetlucky (talk) 23:48, April 2, 2015 (UTC)snuffygetlucky ---- Yeah...GWChamp (talk) 14:22, April 7, 2015 (UTC) But I can't make zat caption appears, would thee help me? GWChamp (talk) 14:28, April 7, 2015 (UTC) 1A, why thee so curious?GWChamp (talk) 14:45, April 7, 2015 (UTC) OMG! That is all I can say. GWChamp (talk) 14:52, April 7, 2015 (UTC) 可以upload 一張自拍嗎？GWChamp (talk) 14:54, April 7, 2015 (UTC) 我想講我上星期滿十三歲囉！我想試下在eclass找你，唔知有冇機會呢？GWChamp (talk) 06:50, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Huey... 好難讀啊！我想英文堂時老師好少叫你答問題吧。GWChamp (talk) 07:58, April 8, 2015 (UTC) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=V-9h8BH62-U 哪一個是你？GWChamp (talk) 08:53, April 8, 2015 (UTC) 那段singcon的片中，你企左去邊？GWChamp (talk) 11:29, April 8, 2015 (UTC) 你們4C的sing con好kai,好似都無嚟正經咁。不過我都係找不到同那個KFC吻合的人 XD。 I don't know where thee, thou art hard to recognize. Shan't thee tell me. GWChamp (talk) 11:51, April 8, 2015 (UTC) What did I said that was rude? Community App Release Hey Someone456, My name is Knakveey (talk) 19:27, April 9, 2015 (UTC) and I'm from the Game team here at Wikia. Did you know that approximately half of the visits across Wikia are coming from mobile devices? To support that mobile traffic, Wikia is creating iOS and Android apps that focus exclusively on individual communities. We are happy to inform you that your community now has an app in the Apple and Android store. Links can be found here; iOS: https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/wikia-plants-vs.-zombies-fan/id956799468?ls=1&mt=8 Android: https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.wikia.singlewikia.plantsvszombies Please see this help page that will explain how and where to manage your content in your community app, and also ways to promote your Community App on your own community. If you have any questions about the Community App itself, how to manage content on it, or how to promote it, please write to . Please inform the other admins about the release and thanks for being an awesome community, Knakveey (talk) 19:27, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Duplicating links